


Operation Golden Pumpkin

by panicmoonwalker



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween heist, pregnancy reveal, squad appearances - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicmoonwalker/pseuds/panicmoonwalker
Summary: 'His face was a lot like when she faked it at the heist, except so much softer and emotional. It’s a face she wants to commit to memory for the rest of her life.'A halloween heist spectacular reveal.





	Operation Golden Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> we can bet amy pretending to be pregnant got me and a lot of people real emo so here we are now
> 
> kudos and feedback are greatly appreciated!

It’s after the Cinco de Mayo heist they both get to work. They start planning the most genius (hopefully) plan ever. Condoms and birth control thrown out after a  _ very  _ serious conversation about tricking him, and realising he wants to start trying immediately. That he wants their family to start  _ now _ . They’re both ready.

They both know it might take a while to actually get pregnant but when they’re halfway through September, standing in front of 4 positive pregnancy tests, they are ecstatic. Mostly that they’re having a baby but also that their original plan worked. For  _ realz _ , they’re having a  _ baby  _ and their plan WORKED.

“For realz, Amy? We’re having a baby?” 

“We’re having a baby, Jake!”

His face was a lot like when she faked it at the heist, except so much softer and emotional. It’s a face she wants to commit to memory for the rest of her life. A face she gets to know and love for the rest of her life and now they’re having a child together. 

A long while later, once all the crying and kissing and ‘I love you’s are exchanged, Amy pulls out her binder that she made for this heist and immediately begins filling Jake in on her plans. 

~ 

First and foremost, they work on manipulating everyone to wanting to work with their partners. That way Jake and Amy working together won’t seem suspicious in their plans at all. The only thing that’s suspicious is how often Amy almost falls asleep at her desk and the amount of times she goes to the toilet in a day, but no one seems to be paying too much attention at her since she’s mostly downstairs. They’re on the way to their first ultrasound a week later when they plan their next move. 

“We need to convince Holt to use something big this year… So we can write ‘Baby Santiago-Peralta due 2020’ on it…  _ OH  _ or we can get another banner!” Jake shakes her hand in excitement.

“Babe, that cost us $1800 we are not getting a banner… Though it would be pretty dope.” Amy chuckles softly, “What about a golden pumpkin? And it would be a great little clue because our baby will grow to be the size of a pumpkin! Maybe it can be a smaller one to make it easier.”

“Yes! We can call it… The Golden Pumpkin of Destiny! You’re a genius, Ames, how did we not team up earlier?” Jake scrunches his nose in the way Amy absolutely melts at.

“Probably something to do with our highly competitive personality or something…” 

“Oh god, our kid is going to be so competitive.” Jake says as he holds open the door to the doctors office and follows her through, “Imagine a Halloween Heist: Kids edition!”

Amy gave him a goofy grin as she signs herself in at the front desk, her skin absolutely radiating with pure joy. He never thought he could love this woman more than he already did, but now they were having a baby. Jake kisses the spot right below her ear, “I love you so much.”

Amy swears she might cry as his hand sneaks to her abdomen as it had been since the one week they had known about her pregnancy. “Does this mean I’m the official winner this year no matter what?”

“Excuse me, why would we discuss this in such an intimate moment?”

“I’ll give you the proposal heist win.” 

“Uh, a-deal. No take backsies.” Jake kisses her cheek and sits down with her to wait to be called in, “I mean you are carrying the baby,  _ with your body _ , I guess you deserve to win this one.”

“Damn straight I do.” Amy affirms, head resting on his shoulder. They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before a small woman shows up and calls out Amy’s name, signalling for them to follow her.

All the things she’s told is a blur of information she’s already learned from her binder and doesn’t register anything until they’re told the due date. April 28th. It’s fate really, that their baby was due on the date Jake decided he wanted to marry her. Adorable, puke-worthy fate. And six out of the seven of her brothers were born exactly on her due date. Herself and David being the only ones born early. 

Jake is squeezing her hand so intensely by the time the ultrasound machine is turned on, and she can tell they’re both already on the verge of tears when they see the black and white blob. It takes a moment for the doctor to find the heartbeat, but she’s pointing it out to them and a split second later, the loud thumps of a heartbeat is heard. 

The sound overwhelms her whole system and there are goosebumps not related to the cool gel on her abdomen, she can hear Jake sniffling next to her, as well as tears falling down her own cheeks. “That’s…”

“It’s our baby, Ames!” Jake is actively crying when Amy looks over at him. Many months of trying and anticipation since May had lead to this moment, tears and all. “Weird bean inside ya ute!” 

“It’s so weird right?” Amy scoffs, “I have a human baby in me - what the  _ fuck _ ?”

~

Closer to the heist, they have two priorities. The first is making sure no one has given any gifts that can be classified as weapons are given, because that was  _ intense  _ even though hilarious to look back on. It’s mostly because Amy is pregnant but they don’t know that; Boyle is then hesitant to ask for certain gifts that might have tear gas in them (“I can’t believe Charles was going to use those cute teddy bears to tear gas us”).

Their second priority was trying to keep the pregnancy a secret in the first place. Amy’s nausea and tiredness had gotten significantly worse in since they had known. She was barely there in her briefings with either squad, falling asleep while standing once when Boyle was updating them on a big arson case. Once she even got sent home by Captain Holt who said she looked like she was about to collapse. 

She also never thought Gary could get  _ more  _ on her nerves. God,  _ Gary _ . His never ending Amy personality truly sent her up a wall, more so then when she first encountered it. She loves being an Amy, but Gary in his eagerness send her into avoidance mode so that she doesn’t bury him alive. She makes sure to not go on active duty as much as she used to, but there had been lots of paperwork to do in the past weeks so it wasn’t hard to find excuses to stay in and work.

~

“Happy 1st Halloween Heist, lil bean.” A tired smile creeps up on to Amy’s face when she hears Jake’s whispers, “Everything is place for Team Peralta-Santiago to win, and we can finally tell everybody about you! Uncle Charles is going to lose his mind! Aunt Rosa might smile, not sure.” 

“Uncle Charles better not immediately go to touch my stomach or I will lose my mind.” She peaks one eye down at her husband who is level with her flat (although she thinks she can see a little pudge forming) stomach. “Hopefully the ultrasound copy we saved for him will appease him.”

“It needs to because I don’t want to have the personal space talk again, I know he just loves us.”

Amy’s fingers thread into his hair, recently cut so the curls at the front are as fluffy as ever and they sit in silence for a few moments before either of them speak again. “We should get up if we want to get there before Holt.” Jake murmurs.

“I don’t want to get up.” Amy groans and pulls the blanket to her chin.

“IT’S HALLOWEEN AMES LETS GO!” Jake pulls their comforter off her, “Unless you don’t think you’re up for it?”

“Don’t you dare suggest that, Peralta. I am doing it.” Amy is out of bed without another word and rushing to get her decaf coffee.

“Yep didn’t think so babe.”Jake is laughing too loudly for 5 in the morning but neither of them care because it’s Halloween, the only important time of the year.

They get to the precinct with no further hassle and are happy to see Lohank sleepily working at his desk and no Holt yet in his office. They are able to set up quickly and once the golden pumpkin is in place the excitement is palpable. 

~ 

They end up at Shaw’s 18 hours later. After napping twice, and running off to the bathroom once and many  _ many  _ hiccups. Like Genevieve figuring out Amy was pregnant, and being so alike to Boyle, both Jake and Amy had to cuff her in the evidence lock up so she wouldn’t tell anybody.

Rosa managed to get Bill on her side that year, and he got stuck in the vents trying to steal the Golden Pumpkin of Destiny from the line up room. But Rosa, like so many before her, broke the glass anyway and took it. 

Then Holt and Kevin faked another math problem to distract Rosa (and Amy) so that Jake could steal it from the ceiling area above Rosa’s desk “for them”. There was luckily no reference to boning and hence, no meltdown. All a part of their confusing elaborate plan.

Their plan almost goes south when Genevieve escapes and almost spills the beans, but as she walks up to Charles, she takes a glance at them and puts her finger to her lips to indicate she’ll stay quiet.  

All the chaos and only one taser Belt used on Terry later, they are all racing to Shaw’s bar. Jake and Amy gladly let everyone take the lead, because everything is set up the way they want at the bar. The entire squad is huffing and yelling by the time they walk into the bar and it takes a moment to see the banner and the golden pumpkin sitting underneath it. 

_ All Hail The King and Queen - Jake and Amy _ .

“What? How did you pull this off!?” Boyle screeches, “I sent Genny here with the pumpkin an hour ago! We had our own banner! This was supposed to be my year!”

“Don’t be such a sore loser.” Rosa chuckles, shoving his shoulder. “But seriously how did you losers pull this off?”

“Charles baby, it’s not the real pumpkin! I swear I put our pumpkin here and Hank said the banner was all ready!” Genevieve is good at acting, they have to give her that, because she seems genuinely upset although she knew what was happening.

“Yeah I had  _ a  _ banner ready. All of yours are out back. Gathering dust. Why did you all want  _ banners _ ?”

“How are you on their team Hank?” Holt shouts, exasperated. 

Charles has finally made it next to Genevieve where he takes the pumpkin and examines it. “Amazing Human slash Genius… WHAT?”

His scream is loud enough to attract attention from every person in the bar currently. Holt is quick to take the pumpkin out of his hands and reads the text aloud, “Amazing Human slash Genius due April 2020..”

The squad goes silent and slowly turn around to Jake and Amy, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, both bearing lively grins. “Is this another prank?” Terry yells, “This is not a fun joke!”

“It’s for realz, my friends.” Jake announces proudly.

“Yup, you are all losers and I’m pregnant!” As the words come out of her mouth, Charles is rushing over to them to wrap them in a gentle hug, and she can feel his tears already drenching her shirt.

“Congratulations and all, but are you trying to insinuate that your unborn child is the winner of this heist?” Holt scoffs.

“Come on man, now is not the time! Let us have this one!” Amy shouts, rolling her eyes but still smiling.

“Yes, yes of course. Congratulations to Jake and Amy, I’m certain the two of you will make fantastic parents.” Holt says honestly, his hand on her shoulder. Boyle is letting them go to hand a tissue to Amy who has obviously started crying at the support. 

“Thank you, Dadptain.” Jake chuckles, looking down and shifting on his feet to distract from all the emotions he was currently feeling.

Everyone makes their round of congratulations, Rosa smiling for the both of them when they immediately ask her to be the Godmother. Terry wraps them both up in a hug and lifts them up and it makes Amy dizzy. Hitchcock and Scully walking in 30 minutes after everyone else so they have no clue what’s going on. Finally, Charles begins to cry again once they give him his copy of the ultrasound and he’s babbling about America’s dream baby to them for another 20 minutes. 

Jake and Amy eventually decide to go home considering everyone begins drinking more and becoming tipsy, and she is  _ pregnant  _ so she is  _ tired _ . Amy is so happy when Holt agrees to give her a congratulatory hug, and while this is rare and she wants to take this moment in. Instead she whispers, quite dramatically at that:

“Jake and I are the only two time winners of the Heist. Suck on that! Bye loser!”


End file.
